gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Parkour
Parkour(パルクール)(Parukūru)(Known in the US and Europe as Hardcore Parkour) is an Open-World/Sports/Action game. The game takes place in Japan with the best and most athletic humans competing in a tourney for an amazing grand prize. The game is for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and The Nintendo Switch, It came out for Steam later due to very high sales. The game was originally Japanese Exclusive, but due to Fan outcry, and extremely high sales, the game got an international Release, with the expense of most of the Adult Content of the Original version being Edited or Removed. The game sold 2,000,000 Copies in Japan and 30,000,000 Copies Worldwide, with the Demo of the game(Which only featured one character playable and one stage) Having 8,000,000 Downloads on The PlayStation Network. Modes TO BE ADDED Gameplay Parkour has players controlling their characters through different, open-world like stages, doing Parkour. They are able to move at very fast speeds from running and jumping, with abilities such as running on walls, doing flips and spins, climbing, jumping off walls, over objects, and through other things. After a long fall, they can recover the fall by rolling. The goal is to get from the start of the stage, to the end of it. The way you get to the end is up to you, as there are many paths in each of the stages, from making leaps of faith of skyscrapers, to flipping over street signs on the road. It all depends on the skill of the player. The levels are very expansive and will also test your fast reactions and skills, simillar to that of a 3D Sonic Game. There is also other elements, such as Racing, Battles, and exploration. Characters There are 10 Playable Characters available to play as. *Muryo Seishin **Age: 17 **Gender: Male **Nationality: Japanese **Voices: Chris Patton(ENG), Yuji Kaji(JAP) *Jonouchi Sevenfold **Age: 25 **Gender: Male **Nationality: Japanese-American **Voices: Patrick Seitz(ENG), Takehito Koyasu(JAP) *Amy Tenchi **Age: 19 **Gender: Female **Natonality: Japanese-Korean **Voices: Kari Whalgren(ENG), Nana Mizuki(JAP) *Yan-Lin Xiang **Age: 22 **Gender: Male **Nationality: Chinese **Voices: Johnny Yong Bosch(ENG), Kazuyuki Okitsu(JAP) *Dustin Steele **Age: 19 **Gender: Male **Nationality: American **Voices: Yuri Lowenthal(ENG), Noriaki Sugiyama(JAP) MORE TBA Category:Flag template Stages The stages used in the game are all based off Real Life locations all around the world. *Otaku Street(Akihabara, Japan) *Tokyo(Tokyo, Japan) *Cherry Blossom Fields(Kyoto, Japan) *Great Wall(Huairou, China) *Hong Kong(Hong Kong, China) *Seoul(Seoul, South Korea) *Big Apple(New York, United States) *Hollywood(California, United States) *Island Paradise(Hawaii, United States) *Alaska(Alaska) *Maple Leaves(Toronto, Canada) *Great England(London, England) *Eiffel Tower(Paris, France) Soundtrack The Soundtrack for Parkour Consists of Tons of Tracks in the Punk Rock, Pop Punk, Electronica, Nu-Metal, Hip-Hop, and Alternative Rock/Metal Genres. There is Over 47 Tracks in the Soundtrack. *A Tribe Called Quest - "Scenario" (Hip-Hop) *Black Flag - "Nervous Breakdown" (Punk Rock) *Celldweller - "End of An Empire" (Electronica) *Crazy Town - "Toxic" (Nu-Metal) *Cypress Hill - "(Rap) Superstar" (Hip-Hop) *D-12 - "Purple Pills" (Hip-Hop) *Deftones - "7 Words" (Nu-Metal) *Disturbed - "Voices" (Nu-Metal) *Eric B and Rakim - "Microphone Fiend" (Hip-Hop) *Gorillaz - "19-2000" (Alternative Rock/Metal) *Green Day - "Still Breathing" (Pop Punk) *KDrew - "Circles" (Electronica)(It was also used for the NTSC/PAL Teaser Trailer.) *Kendrick Lamar - "Alright" (Hip-Hop) *Metallica - "Frantic" (Alternative Rock/Metal) *Limp Bizkit - "Boiler" (Nu-Metal) *Linkin Park - "Carousel" (Nu-Metal) *N.W.A - "Dopeman"(Hip-Hop) *Panic! At The Disco - "Time To Dance" (Pop Punk) *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Can't Stop" (Alternative Rock/Metal) *Rise Against - "Help is On The Way" (Pop Punk) *OMFG - "Hello" (Electronica) *Simple Plan - "Shut Up" (Pop Punk) *Static-X - "Cannibal" (Nu-Metal) *System of A Down - "Prison Song" (Nu-Metal) *The All American Rejects - "Move Along" (Pop Punk) *The Hives - "Hate To Say I Told You So" (Alternative Rock/Metal) *The Offspring - "Gone Away" (Punk Rock) *TRUSTCompany - "Stronger" (Nu-Metal) *X-Ecutioners ft. Mike Shinoda and Mr. Hahn - "It's Goin' Down" (Hip-Hop) *XXXTentacion - "#I'mSippinTeaInYoHood" (Hip-Hop) Content Changes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Open World Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Sports Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games